On the mend
by myhoechlin
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont mariés depuis maintenant 5 ans. Dean est un soldat de l'armée américaine.
1. Chapitre 1

**Brume**

* * *

Le quai de la gare était silencieux ce matin-là, comme si toute gaieté s'était évaporée. Seul le bruit du train en approche semblait persister, un bruit de plus en plus fort qui faisait légèrement vibrer la plateforme. Un homme lança un regard vide d'émotions vers l'imposante structure métallique en approche. Le bleu de ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi vide et ses joues, d'habitude légèrement rosées, restaient ternes. Il avait l'air fatigué et triste, comme si le train qui entrait maintenant en gare écrasait toute trace de vitalité en lui. Il baissa les yeux et soupira longuement.

"J'imagine que c'est le moment où je te dis au revoir."

Le ton de sa voix avait été monotone, terne. Il releva ses iris azurs vers l'homme se tenant devant lui. Légèrement plus grand, un regard émeraude hypnotisant et des traits faciaux parfaits.

"Je pars pas pour toujours, Cas."

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils, fixant la broderie sur l'une des poches de l'uniforme que portait son interlocuteur. "US Army". Il jeta un coup d'œil au train arrêté maintenant. Certains soldats montaient déjà à l'intérieur, laissant leurs femmes pleurer en silence sur le quai.

"Et si tu ne reviens pas ?" Murmura Cas.

"Je reviendrai. Je te le promets."

"Dean-"

Il avait eu envie de l'en empêcher, de lui dire que tout cela n'était que pure folie. Mais seul le prénom de Dean franchit ses lèvres alors que sa voix avait faibli. Il n'avait pas osé. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que s'engager en Irak était la chose la plus stupide et dangereuse qu'il n'est jamais faite. Mais comment l'en empêcher? Il avait essayé, à maintes reprises, de lui faire entendre raison. Mais ses paroles s'étaient elles-aussi évaporées dans le vent alors qu'il l'avait regardé faire son sac.

"J'dois y aller Cas. Écris-moi." Fit Dean après avoir regarder les portes ouvertes du train.

"Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser."

"Tu sais que j'en crève d'envie, hein?"

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais il était teinté de tristesse. Cas regarda les lèvres de Dean longuement, il ne pouvait pas les toucher. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Les combats faisaient rage en Irak en cette fin Septembre 2007. Les forces de l'OTAN étaient déjà sur place, mais elles avaient besoin de renfort. L'US Army devait à présent rejoindre le combat. Dean était un soldat, il l'avait toujours été. D'un tempérament fort et courageux, sauver la vie des autres était vite devenue une de ses priorités. Cas avait d'abord admiré cette partie de sa personnalité. C'était certainement d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait charmé en premier lieu, outre ces iris vertes et ce sourire charmeur.

"Fais attention, s'il te plait." Murmura Cas, les yeux rouges.

"Pleure pas Castiel, s'il te plait. Je me suis engagé, c'est mon boulot je vais sauver des vies là-bas et j'reviendrai." Il marqua une pause avant d'enlacer Cas. "Parce-que je reviens toujours."

Castiel ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte amicale que lui offrait son amant. Il aurait voulu goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois, mais il fallait sauver les apparences. Dean était une figure forte de l'armée, sa relation amoureuse avec un homme avait de fortes chances de lui nuire. Cas ferma les yeux.

"Je t'aime, Dean."

"Je sais Cas. Moi aussi."

La chaleur du corps du soldat disparut, laissant Castiel les bras ballants et le souffle court. Dean feignit un sourire en rajustant son béret et attrapa son sac pour le lancer sur son dos. Un homme lui fit un signe de main d'un air pressé, il était temps de partir. Castiel eut un bref instant de panique intérieur, une seconde où il pensa perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Une seconde où il s'était vu attraper Dean par le bras et le tirer hors de cet univers glacial qu'est la guerre. Mais il avait appris à respecter ses choix, il avait appris à accepter le danger permanent qui flottait au dessus de la chevelure blonde foncée de son bien-aimé. Il l'avait déjà vu partir en 2001, ses journées avaient été totalement vides de sens. Pendant un an, jour pour jour, il avait gardé un œil attentif sur son téléphone, appréhendant qu'un jour on lui annonce que "Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer que votre mari, Monsieur Dean Winchester a été sévèrement blessé." ou pire encore "tué au combat". Cette dernière phrase qu'il imaginait déjà gravé sur la tombe de celui qu'il aimait.

"Au revoir Cas, fais attention à toi mon ange."

La vision de Castiel se floua légèrement alors qu'il regardait Dean monter dans le wagon. Il mordit sa lèvre, luttant pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Son soldat se devait d'être fort, patriote et prêt à tout pour sauver des vies. La porte du train se referma et Dean resta près de la fenêtre, ses yeux émeraudes ne lâchant pas du regard l'homme qui se tenait debout sur la plateforme, luttant contre ses larmes apparentes. Le train se mît en marche et commença à glisser lentement sur les rails. Le cœur de Cas manqua de s'arrêter. Il ne lâcha pas Dean du regard, jusqu'à ce que le bruit du moteur s'évanouisse, jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse de son champs de vision. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Le quai de la gare était silencieux ce matin-là, comme si toute gaieté s'était évaporée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**1997**

* * *

Castiel descendit les escaliers d'un pas las, ses yeux fatigués luttant contre la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il soupira longuement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et atteignit la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit molassement en grognant légèrement.

"Wow. Je te réveille?"

Castiel regarda rapidement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et hocha la tête.

"Oui Sam, tu me réveilles."  
"Il est 13h00 Cas! Du nerf!"

Sammy le bouscula légèrement en entrant, il portait des sacs avec lui qui sentaient drôlement bon.

"J'ai apporté à manger, j'espère que tu as faim."  
"Oui... Je suis affamé." Répondit Castiel sans conviction.  
"Tu mens mais je m'en fout, tu vas manger! ON va manger!"  
"Si tu veux."

Sam se retourna, l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha de Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

"Cas, tu peux pas rester dans cet état. Tu sais que je suis passé par là des multitudes de fois. Je peux t'aider."  
"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Sam. Mais merci."

Le frère de Dean regarda Castiel d'un air désespéré. A chaque fois qu'il partait sur le terrain, c'était toujours le même scénario à la maison: Cas passait son temps à ne rien faire mis à part psychoter. Sam était passé par là. Depuis que Dean s'était engagé, il avait assisté à un bon nombre de ses départs. Il avait eu extrêmement de mal au début, mais au fil du temps il avait appris à faire confiance à son frère. Cas, quant à lui, ne vivait ce scénario que depuis environ 5 ans, mais à chaque fois c'était pareil. Il ne s'autorisait même plus à vivre.

"Allez Cas, t'as même pas de boulot tu pourrais profiter de la vie au lieu rester chez toi emmitouflé dans les fringues de Dean."  
"Que veux-tu que je fasse? Où veux-tu que je me rende Sam?"  
"Tu fais comme d'habitude, comme quand Dean est là. C'est pas compliqué."  
"Si, ça l'est. Parce-que justement: il n'est plus là."

Sam soupira mais le regarda d'un air compréhensif. Il pouvait voir toute la douleur qui émanait de ce regard azur.

"Allez viens." Fit-il en attrapant le bras de Cas pour le mener jusqu'à la cuisine. "Assieds-toi et mange, ça te fera du bien."

Cas hocha la tête d'un air tristounet et tenta un faible sourire. Sam plissa les lèvres en lui rendant son sourire et s'assit à son tour, sortant la nourriture des sacs.

6 mois après le départ de Dean, Cas était toujours dans le même état. Certes, il était sorti quelques fois car Sam avait insisté et l'avait trainé dehors. Il avait passé noël avec lui, Jessica et Gabriel. Un repas très simple qui lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Sam lui avait offert une montre, il la portait tous les jours, regardant les secondes défiler avec attention. Chaque minute passée le rapprochait un peu plus de Dean. Il partait souvent un an, restait un an environ, ou 2, parfois 6 petits mois. Cela dépendait de ses supérieurs et des conflits dans lesquels la US Army s'engageait. Castiel passait donc son temps à anticiper le coup de téléphone qui lui arracherait son mari. Il avait pourtant eu l'habitude de vivre seul ou avec un animal de compagnie, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Dean, il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence quotidienne. Malheureusement, ce besoin ne collait pas du tout avec le métier qu'avait choisi son amant. Il était un soldat, et Cas avait du accepter cette dure réalité. La façon dont ils s'étaient croisés était d'ailleurs rigolote.

•Flash back: 14 février 1997.•

"Castiel, il faut que tu m'accompagnes, je sais pas quoi lui acheter!"  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux t'aider? Je suis célibataire depuis plus de 2 ans, les cadeaux romantiques, je n'y connais pas grand chose."

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper le bras de son frère.

"De toute manière ce n'est pas une question, tu viens avec moi."  
"J'ai d'autres projets Gabriel."  
"Comme quoi? Nourrir ton chat? Gaspiller ton héritage dans des associations? Épargne-moi ça et accompagne donc ton vieux frère."

Castiel ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. C'était vrai que depuis quelques années il ne faisait plus grand chose. Depuis sa rupture avec Meg, une de ses anciennes camarades, il n'avait plus d'occupations. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme lors de son unique année à l'université, elle était belle et avait de l'humour. Son fort caractère lui avait tapé dans l'œil, pour au final signer la fin de leur relation. La jeune femme n'était juste pas faite pour lui, ils étaient donc restés amis pendant un temps, mais lorsque Cas avait réalisé que la fac l'ennuyait et que plus rien ne le retenait, il quitta simplement l'établissement. Il s'était acheté un grand appartement -bien trop grand pour lui seul- et avait adopté un petit chat, Gus. A leur mort, ses parents lui avaient légué un héritage conséquent qui lui assurait une vie aisée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'aimait pas les cours, il ne voulait pas non plus avoir un patron, il souhaitait juste aider les gens. Il travaillait donc bénévolement pour des associations, il avait même fait un voyage en Afrique afin d'offrir un noël à certains petits villages du Mali. Il voulait aider et il pouvait aider. Dans ce monde, l'argent est roi et sa fortune ne lui servait pas vraiment.

"Allez, viens Cas."  
"D'accord. Tu as gagné."

Et ils étaient partis dans une petite boutique dans les quartiers peu fréquentés de New-York. Ils ne savaient où regarder, ce magasin était bien trop grand et offrait beaucoup trop de choses.

"Elle aime les animaux?" Demanda Cas distraitement en touchant les perles d'un collier du bout des doigts.  
"J'en sais rien je la connais que depuis deux semaines. Mais certainement. Toutes les filles aiment ces petites boules de poils non?"

Alors ils étaient sorti de la grande boutique et avaient vagabondé dans les rues jusqu'à trouver une animalerie. Castiel ne comptait pas faire de commentaire sur la superficialité des relations amoureuses de son frère. Mais en même temps, quel genre d'homme irait acheter un chiot à une fille qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours? Gabriel Novak, son bourreau des cœurs de frère. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment rapidement, Cas commençait à perdre patience et en ce jour de St Valentin, même les quartiers les moins fréquentés étaient bondés. Gabriel salua le garçon derrière le comptoir, un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs. Sur son badge était inscrit "Sam Winchester".

"Bonjour!" Les salua t-il. "Je peux vous aider?"  
"Oui, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me conseiller en petit chien pour une fille?"  
"Une race particulière?" demanda le dénommé Sam.  
"J'y connais pas grand chose mais tant que c'est poilu et mignon ça devrait aller."

Le vendeur rit légèrement avant de contourner le comptoir.

"Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut en boutique."  
"Ahhh, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous." Plaisanta Gabriel.  
"Je t'attends ici." Fit Castiel, ne rêvant que d'une chose: rentrer chez lui.  
"Oh mais quel rabat-joie." Répondit son frère avant de suivre Sam.

Cas se retrouva donc seul dans le hall de l'animalerie. Il se mît à taper du pied nerveusement, son impatience commençant à monter en flèche. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en public car en réalité, il n'avait au une confiance en lui. Il était un peu timide, rigolait peu, et c'était certainement pour ça qu'entre Meg et lui ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Il mordilla nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce en regardant la porte qu'avaient emprunté son frère et le vendeur quelques minutes auparavant. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, il faillit crier victoire, mais alors qu'il pensait retrouver son frère un chiot sous le bras, un jeune homme passa la porte. Ce n'était pas Sam Winchester et il n'était pas aussi grand. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi longs non plus.

"Salut." Fit l'inconnu en passant derrière le comptoir, un donuts à moitié mangé dans la main et du sucre autour de la bouche.  
"Bonjour." Répondit Cas d'un air incertain.

Son regard se perdit sur l'uniforme militaire que portait son nouvel interlocuteur. Un soldat dans une animalerie? Puis il repéra un nom, cousu sur le tissu kaki: Dean Winchester.

•Présent•

La sonnerie du téléphone sortit Cas de sa rêverie. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que ses doigts commençaient à trembler légèrement. La sonnerie ne cessait pas, ce bruit agressif lui rappelait la dure réalité. Qui allait-il trouver au bout du fil? Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa le combiné de sa main tremblante. Il le porta difficilement à son oreille, passant une main sur son visage.

"Allo?"  
"Monsieur Winchester?"

Sa tête commençait à tourner. Cette voix, il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, c'était une femme qui lui parlait. Une inconnue.

"Oui?" Articula t-il difficilement.  
"Ici l'officier Cameron de l'US Army."

Castiel se leva rapidement du canapé et enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe de Dean qu'il ne lâchait pas depuis quelques temps. Son cœur battait à une allure folle alors que sa tête commençait à tourner.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que mon mari va bien?" Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante, les yeux fermés.  
"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre mari a été sévèrement blessé lors de notre dernier assaut. Il est en ce moment incarcéré dans un hôpital de New-York."

Le téléphone tomba à terre alors que Cas se posait sa main sur la table de la cuisine pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Dean était blessé.

"Monsieur? Vous êtes là?"

La voix de l'officier retentit dans l'appareil toujours au sol. Il se baissa pour finalement s'asseoir à même le sol, une main sur le visage et ré-attrapa le téléphone.

"Oui. Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir?" Fit Castiel, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de salir ses joues.  
"Dans un mois. Il a été touché gravement près de la moelle épinière. Il ne peut plus marcher Monsieur. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous appeler afin de vous informer qu'une aide financière vous est accordée en dédommagement. Des équipements sont nécessaires."  
"Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher?" Sa voix se brisa littéralement. "Oh mon dieu.."  
"Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, votre mari était un de nos meilleurs soldats."

Ce fut plus fort que lui cette fois-ci, Cas envoya le téléphone valser contre le mur. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il voulait juste serrer Dean dans ses bras. Il voulait chérir l'homme qu'il aimait et lui donner tout son amour. Il devait être détruit. Et ce fut à cet instant que Castiel se promit qu'il serait la pour lui dans cette épreuve, il prendrait soin de lui. Toujours.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ecorchés**

* * *

•Flash back: 14 février 1997.•

* * *

« Tu veux un donuts? »

Castiel mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le dénommé Dean s'adressait à lui. Il secoua la tête doucement de droite à gauche.

« Non.. Merci. »

Le soldat haussa les épaules puis mordit à nouveau dans sa pâtisserie, faisant tomber du sucre un peu partout.

« Dean, t'es pas sérieux? J'ai passé l'aspirateur ce matin! »

Sam passa la porte du hall, suivi de près par Gabriel et un adorable petit chiot.

« Ah, désolé mec, j'savais pas. » répondit Dean en plissant les lèvres.

« Laisse tomber. » soupira Sam. « Mais évite de manger ici. Je gère un business je te rappelle, pour qui tu me fais passer devant les clients? »

Il se tourna vers Castiel, un air gêné dans le regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Non, il n'y a aucun problème. » répondit Cas avec un petit sourire.

« Ah, tu vois! » s'exclama Dean, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. « Il s'en fiche! Tu t'en fous hein?»

Cas fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ?

« Oui, j'imagine. »

« Voilà! » fit le jeune soldat en croquant à nouveau dans son gâteau avant de faire un clin d'œil à Cas.

Ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange. Il semblait réellement à l'aise socialement, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Castiel. Mais bizarrement, cela avait quelque chose d'agréable.

« T'es dans l'armée ? »

C'était Gabriel qui venait de prendre la parole, s'adressant à Dean qui s'essuyait les mains sur son uniforme militaire.

« Ah ça? Ouais, enfin y a pas beaucoup de grabuge en c'moment. Ça fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas été sur le terrain. Hein Sammy? Combien de temps? Un an ou deux? »

« Par là. » répondit le brun évasivement.

« Hé, vous voulez pas aller boire une bière au bar d'en face? »

« Dean! » le réprimanda Sam en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Bah quoi? On s'fait chier ici, les acheteurs sont rares. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Cas était amusé par le tempérament de Dean. Il était bavard, peut-être même un peu trop. Il était un peu vulgaire. C'était un personnage haut en couleurs.

« Cas? » lui fit Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

« Je te suis. »

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de sortir, ni de boire, mais il voulait faire plaisir à son frère.

« Super mon pote. » répondit Dean en contournant le comptoir. « Tu viens Sammy ou t'attends le déluge? »

« Ok ok, t'as gagné. J'arrive. »

Sam attrapa son manteau et rejoignit le jeune militaire, prêt à partir. C'est ainsi que les quatre hommes sortirent de l'animalerie pour se rendre au bar d'en face.

* * *

•Présent.•

* * *

Cas avait passé des nuits blanches, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens possibles, tentant de trouver le sommeil apaisant. En vain. Depuis ce maudit coup de fil, son moral était en chute libre, cela faisait peut-être 2 semaines et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Bientôt Dean reviendrait, mais Cas savait qu'il serait changé et ça à jamais. Certes, il allait le soutenir et s'accrocher à cette pensée pour ne pas devenir fou mais tout de même, il imaginait le supplice que vivait son amant. Lui qui avait toujours été au cœur des combats, plein de vie, prêt à tout, toujours en train de bouger, allait se retrouver assis certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le jeune homme aux regard azur savait qu'il devait préparer son arrivée, les installations devaient être faites dans la maison. Ils avaient un étage et dans sa condition, Dean ne pourrait y monter. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans cette boutique spécialisée, totalement perdu et le regard dans le vide.

« Je peux vous aider Monsieur? »

Castiel sursauta légèrement, encore perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la vendeuse qui s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et un visage amical, sur son badge était écrit « Charlie ».

« Oui, merci. » répondit-il finalement, peu sûr de lui.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. C'était agréable de voir un peu de gaieté dans son monde un peu morose.

« Vous recherchez quelque chose en particulier? »

« Oui, en effet. Des équipements spécialisés pour les personnes à mobilités.. Réduites. »

« Pour une personne handicapée moteur vous voulez dire? »

Le regard de Castiel se voila quelques instants. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Je pense que je peux vous aider. Vous me suivez? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. C'est ainsi que Castiel sortit du magasin, une livraison prévue dans la semaine. C'était onéreux, mais encore une fois, l'argent n'avait aucune importance. Il n'en manquait pas et ça ne le rendait pas heureux. La santé de Dean ne s'achetait pas.

Les équipements arrivèrent comme prévu dans le cours de la semaine, plusieurs personnes vinrent installer cette espèce de fauteuil électrique qui glissait sur la rampe de l'escalier. Les portes furent sécurisées aussi, au cas où le fauteuil heurterait le bois. La semaine suivante, du personnel qualifié vint aménager le devant de la maison, le parvis et les escaliers, pour rendre l'accès possible à un fauteuil roulant. Le ventre de Cas se serrait. Comment Dean allait-il prendre tout ça? Il n'allait certainement pas apprécié l'intention. Et pourtant, il devait aller le retrouver dans quelques jours, et tout était prêt. Une partie de lui brûlait d'envie de le revoir, mais une autre avait peur. Comment allait-il se sentir? Castiel ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour lui : rester à ses côtés. Mais cela serait-il suffisant aux yeux de son soldat?

* * *

•Flash back: 14 février 1997.•

* * *

« Vous voulez boire quoi les gars? C'est pour moi! » fit Dean joyeusement en s'asseyant à une table.

Gabriel commanda une pinte de bière, Dean et Sam en firent de même, il ne restait que Castiel. Et il ne savait pas quoi prendre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne buvait pas. Ou presque pas, très rarement.

« Cas? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers son frère qui venait de l'interpeller. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Parce-qu'en réalité il n'avait pas soif, il avait juste suivi son frère. Et la compagnie des deux hommes n'étaient pas déplaisantes, ils étaient comme chien et chat, c'était amusant.

« Je prendrais comme vous. » répondit finalement Castiel avec un petit sourire.

« Benny! 4 pintes ici! » cria Dean en direction du comptoir.

Le barman lui fit un signe de tête avant de préparer les boissons.

« Donc vous deux, vous êtes frères? » demanda Gabriel.

« Ouais, j'suis le plus vieux. » répondit Dean en tapotant l'épaule de Sam.

« Pas forcément le plus mature par contre. » rétorqua son frère en riant.

Cette remarque lui valut un faux regard noir de la part du soldat. Un soldat.. Bizarrement, ce métier fascinait Castiel. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de risquer sa vie? Certes, l'acte était noble et avait pour but de sauver des vies, mais le risque était considérable.

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous a poussé à vous engager dans l'armée.. Dean, c'est ça? » dit-il finalement, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Tutoie-moi mon pote, j'ai pas encore 50 ans. » répondit le jeune blond en riant. « Je me suis engagé quand j'ai eu 18 ans.. J'sais pas, j'aime bien l'idée de servir à quelque chose tu vois? Sauver des vies, combattre le mal.. »

« C'est dangereux. » remarqua Cas d'une petite voix.

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit avant d'attraper la bière que Benny venait de poser sur la table.

« C'est vrai. C'est dangereux. » fit-il finalement avec un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage. « Mais c'est cette adrénaline là que je recherche. »

« Tu es un homme vraiment courageux. »

Castiel avait laissé cette phrase franchir ses lèvres sans vraiment réfléchir, ça lui avait paru tellement naturel. Il respectait le courage de Dean, lui ne serait jamais capable de tels actes. Dean le regarda d'un air un peu surpris mais sourit tout de même avant de boire une autre gorgée de sa bière.

* * *

•Présent.•

* * *

Nous étions déjà début Avril, 7 mois que Dean était parti. Cas était debout sur le quai de la gare, le regard aussi vide qu'au départ de son mari. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin le revoir, malheureusement les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles n'étaient en rien joviales. L'état de Dean était toujours au même stade, et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée de savoir comment son mari se sentait. Une voix annonça l'arrivée prochaine du train et le cœur du jeune homme prit une accélérée. Il tentait cependant de rester calme, c'était maintenant qu'il devait être fort, pour Dean. La grande structure métallique fit son entrée en gare alors que plusieurs personnes s'approchaient du quai pour accueillir leurs proches. Cas ne bougea pas. Ironiquement, ses muscles étaient comme paralysés. Des gens commencèrent à sortir par dizaines des wagons, et Castiel cherchait des yeux la chevelure blonde de son bien aimé. Il lui fallut attendre que le train soit totalement vide pour entendre un crissement métallique. Sans savoir d'où il provenait, il savait parfaitement quelle en était l'origine et il prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur faillit lâcher lorsqu'il discerna un uniforme militaire parmi la foule présente sur le quai. Un homme bougea légèrement et le visage de Dean apparut enfin aux yeux de Cas. Il le vit faire un signe au soldat qui le poussait, lui intimant de le laisser seul. Même d'ici, le regard vide de Dean frappa Castiel de plein fouet. Et cette impression ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il vit son mari s'approcher de lui, faisant avancer son fauteuil avec ses mains. Celles-ci étaient écorchés. Cas fit quelques pas vers son amant, le regard grave, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien lui dire. Ils furent bientôt face à face, Dean pour une fois à une hauteur inférieure à celle de Castiel. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement ce fait et face au regard fuyant du soldat, il s'accroupit, se retrouvant ainsi au même niveau que Dean. Ce n'était qu'un simple geste, mais il signifiait beaucoup. Il chercha le regard émeraude de son mari mais celui-ci était fuyant. Le visage de Dean était éteint. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne parlait pas, et Castiel ne savait que faire face à autant de détresse dissimulée. D'une main incertaine, tremblante mais bienveillante, il vint caresser doucement la joue de son soldat. Il refoulait, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Dean ne le rejeta pas, mais ne l'encouragea pas non plus. Il regarda simplement Castiel, de ses grands yeux émeraudes tristes, de cet air indifférent qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cas prit une grande inspiration, analysant chaque parcelle du visage certes blessé mais angélique de son homme. Il était à court de mots, seulement une phrase qu'il avait prononcé il y avait de cela 11 ans sonnait juste à ses oreilles.

« Tu es un homme vraiment courageux. » murmura Cas en hochant la tête douloureusement, sa main toujours posée sur la joue de Dean.

Cette phrase sembla réveiller le soldat. L'expression de son visage changea quelque peu, il plissa les lèvres, regardant Cas avec une une puissance émotionnelle indescriptible. Castiel sut. Peut-être parce-qu'au fil des années, il avait appris à connaître Dean, mais cette expression faciale, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce fut donc sans mot qu'il s'approcha du corps de son bien aimé et vint passer ses bras autour de lui, les genoux toujours au sol. C'est sans surprise mais avec une douleur sans nom, qu'il perçut au creux de son épaule, le bruit des sanglots étouffés de son soldat blessé.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Carence **

* * *

Si le silence avait vraiment été d'or, alors Dean aurait été multimilliardaire. Après leur douloureuse étreinte sur le quai de la gare, Cas l'avait poussé jusqu'à la voiture. Il l'avait aidé à s'installer côté passager. Dean n'était plus qu'un passager dans sa précieuse Impala. Castiel savait d'office que son mari mettrait du temps à lui reparler comme avant, peut-être même que ce serait impossible. Mais lui, ne voulait pas instaurer de malaise, alors durant le trajet qui les amenait chez eux, il se mît à raconter ce qu'il avait fait ou vu durant son absence. Il ne mentionna pas son état physique, ni même son comportement distant et froid. Il se contenta de faire la conversation, sachant que Dean l'écoutait avec attention même s'il ne répondait, ni ne réagissait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez eux, Dean découvrit donc l'aménagement du parvis pour faciliter ses déplacements. Il ne fit pas de commentaires, mais Cas savait que les "travaux" qu'il avait du faire allaient déplaire fortement à son soldat. Il voulait lui faciliter la vie mais dans un sens, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente assisté ou handicapé. Comme si ces mots devenaient l'unique caractéristique de son existence.

"J'ai fait construire ça, la vendeuse était très gentille." fit Cas en le poussant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Dean ne répondit pas mais son mari n'en fut pas surpris. Il imaginait sa colère qui montait en flèche et il n'avait pas encore vu les équipements intérieurs. Cas prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de leur maison. Pendant quelques secondes il crut percevoir chez Dean comme une once de soulagement. Il avait eu l'air content d'être à la maison à la manière dont ses épaules s'étaient relâchées. Un instant écourté rapidement lorsque le soldat remarqua certainement l'aménagement pour l'escalier.

"Ça.. C'est juste pour te faciliter l'accès à l'étage." Dit Castiel d'un ton hésitant.

Dean ne broncha pas. Quand allait-il enfin lui parler? Cas n'avait pas l'impression de pousser un handicapé physique mais plutôt un homme muet en dépression profonde. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il s'était préparé à ce cas de figure, puisque de toute manière il le connaissait si bien maintenant qu'il l'avait anticipé. Mais même préparé et au courant, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire pour le mettre à l'aise.

"Sam va bientôt arriver, il m'a dit qu'il passerait dans la matinée.." Il marqua une pause et mordit sa lèvre. "Tu veux regarder la télé en attendant?"

Pendant un instant, Cas se demanda s'il devait continuer de parler, si sa voix n'était pas irritante aux oreilles de son mari. Toujours assis dans sa chaise, dos à Cas posté derrière lui, Dean secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

"...Autre chose? Tu veux t'allonger?" Reprit Castiel d'une voix douce.

Il vit Dean serrer la mâchoire. Trop de compassion, il l'avait bien compris. Dean pensait qu'il avait pitié de lui. Castiel serra la mâchoire à son tour, se maudissant d'agir de manière impulsive alors qu'il connaissait d'avance les réactions de son amant blessé. Il se racla la gorge devant l'absence de réaction de Dean ; et peut-être qu'il resta planté là une bonne minute, les mains toujours fermement accrochées au poignet de la chaise. 60 secondes de silence qui avaient vite tourner au malaise. Comment réagir, comment agir face à un homme aussi expressif qu'un mur de pierres en décomposition? Cas cherchait des réponses à ses questions silencieuses lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sauvé par le gong, pensa t-il malgré lui. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sam. Cas se retourna alors, entraînant avec lui son mari qui se retrouva bientôt face à son frère.

"Salut Dean." Dit le nouveau venu, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Castiel se pencha légèrement sur le côté, tentant de décrypter les réactions de Dean. Mais son visage était toujours éteint et Sam lança un regard perdu et douloureux à un Castiel totalement dérouté par la situation.

"Je vais.. Je vais vous laisser un moment." Fit-il finalement, pressant gentiment l'épaule de Dean avant de s'éloigner.

Il resta assis sur une chaise de la cuisine pendant une heure, peut-être plus, jusqu'à ce que Sam passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

"Je vais y aller." Fit le grand brun avec un petit sourire.  
"D'accord.." Répondit Cas d'un air déboussolé.

Sam commença à s'éloigner mais Castiel l'interpella de nouveau. Le frère de Dean se retourna alors.

"Oui?"  
"Est-ce-qu'il... Comment il va?" Demanda Cas.

Sammy soupira en baissant les yeux puis regarda Castiel d'un air compatissant.

"Il lui faut du temps, Cas. Il ira mieux mais pour ça, il a besoin de toi. Qu'il l'accepte ou pas."  
"Merci Sam."

Le grand brun hocha la tête en plissant les lèvres avant de faire un signe de main à son beau-frère. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, Cas ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se relever et de rejoindre le salon. Dean regardait la télé, d'un air totalement indifférent.

"Tu as faim?" Tenta Cas en s'approchant de lui.

Dean secoua la tête négativement, ne prenant pas la peine de quitter l'écran des yeux. Ce silence rendait Cas malade malgré tous ses efforts pour être compréhensif. Il hocha la tête, ne sachant que faire face à un homme qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Il se souvint ce que lui avait dit Sam, "Il a besoin de toi, qu'il l'accepte ou pas". S'il avait raison, Castiel devait forcer Dean à lui parler ou à au moins réagir, mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Son mari était déjà en mauvais point, il n'était pas vraiment question de le brusquer, encore moins de l'accabler de reproches. Alors il fit ce qui lui parut le plus juste, il s'approcha, prit place sur le canapé et resta là, aux côtés de son mari. Il trouverait une solution.

L'après-midi passa en un temps éclair. Cas était parti faire des courses, achetant tout ce dont Dean raffolait: bières, tarte, hamburger, frites et la meilleure bouteille de Whisky sur le marché. Il était ensuite rentré, Dean n'avait pas bougé de place.

"Tu veux manger maintenant? J'ai acheté tout ce que tu aimes."

Un nouveau mouvement de tête négatif. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ne rien manger de la journée. Castiel soupira et posa le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine.

"Dean, je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de me parler mais tu dois t'alimenter correctement." Fit Cas, toujours dans la cuisine.

Aucune réponse. Soit, il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire sans son accord. Il prépara le dîner: de la malbouffe comme son soldat l'aimait. Lui, son appétit était déjà coupé depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'était pas celui qui nécessitait des soins. Il posa le repas sur la table basse, devant son mari et monta à l'étage pour se doucher. Il redescendît quelques minutes plus tard, Dean n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

"Tu veux prendre une douche?" Tenta Cas d'une voix brisée.

Son mari ne répondit pas, ce qui voulait certainement dire non. Et il ne monterait pas dormir avec lui, ça paraissait logique. Il y avait un WC en bas, aménagé afin qu'il puisse y avoir accès, il ne manquerait de rien. Bien que l'idée n'enchantait pas Cas, il abdiqua finalement, alla chercher une petite couverture et un oreiller et posa le tout sur le canapé.

"Bonne nuit Dean." Dit-il avant de monter les escaliers.

Avant de fermer les yeux, Cas regarda son alliance quelques secondes, se souvenant de cette journée magnifique où il avait dit "Oui" à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, Dean voudrait prendre une douche ou changer de vêtements, il n'aurait donc pas d'autres choix que de lui parler. Jusque là, Castiel avait décidé de le laisser vivre en bas, lui servant ses repas à heures fixes, lui faisant la discussion pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul et lui proposant les mêmes actions quotidiennes, même si celles-ci se solderaient sûrement d'un refus.

Et cette comédie s'écourta bien plus tôt que prévu et d'une manière plutôt dramatique. Castiel s'en était donc tenu à son plan, il s'occupait de Dean comme lui le souhaitait, étant à l'écoute le plus possible. Tant obsédé par le bien être de son mari qu'il en avait oublié de s'occuper de lui même. Le soldat ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué mais Cas ne mangeait pas, il y pensait mais il remettait ses repas à plus tard pour finalement les omettre. Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours que les deux hommes suivaient ce rythme de vie assez malsain mais Castiel espérait toujours que son mari reviendrait à la raison et lui demanderait ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau, qu'il lui adresse au moins la parole. Depuis qu'il était revenu, aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il devait être aux alentours de 19h00, Cas était assis sur le canapé, aux côtés de son mari blessé. Il était l'heure de lui préparer à manger. Fort heureusement, il mangeait ses plats lorsque Cas était couché. Le brun aux yeux bleus se leva donc en direction de la cuisine et s'affaira à préparer le repas de son mari. Ses gestes étaient automatiques et ses pensées totalement ailleurs. Il repensait à l'année 1998, celle où il avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, ça avait été totalement inattendu. Lui qui n'aimait pas l'imprévu, Dean était l'exception à la règle. Ils étaient vraiment différents, certaines personnes avaient vraiment été surprises, d'autres moins. Mais ils se complétaient, et c'était ce qui faisait leur force. Il sortit l'assiette chaude du micro-ondes et commença à se diriger vers le salon. Il voyait Dean du coin de l'œil, toujours immobile et inexpressif, mais son visage sembla se flouer. Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais ce furent des taches noires qui apparurent. Il s'arrêta, sentant que l'équilibre commençait à lui manquer. Dans un geste automatique il tendit la main vers le mur pour tenir, mais il brassa du vide. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

"Cas!"

Une voix lointaine vint chatouiller les tympans de Castiel. Il était dans le flou total. Ou était-il ? Que venait-il de se passer ?

"Bon sang, Cas!"

De nouveau cette voix. Un peu plus claire cette fois. Elle lui était familière, un peu rauque, totalement paniquée. Il eut comme un électrochoc. La guerre, Dean en chaise roulante, le repas. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Deux yeux verts grand ouverts d'effroi le regardaient alors qu'il sentait deux paumes chaudes sur ses joues. Dean, au sol, sa chaise roulante tombée à la renverse comme s'il avait littéralement sauté à terre.

"Dean?"


	5. Chapitre 5

**Espoir**

* * *

"Dean?"

La vision de Castiel lui revenait petit à petit alors qu'il voyait Dean se passer une main sur le visage.

"Putain de merde." Jura Dean.

Cas cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de revenir rapidement à ses esprits. Dean parlait. Dean lui parlait.

"Je.. J'ai du trébucher." Fit Castiel faiblement en tentant de se relever.

La tête lui tourna de nouveau et il fit machine arrière, voyant le regard inquiet de Dean posé sur lui. Il lui avait parlé. Il fallait qu'il se lève maintenant, lui avait ses jambes, son mari non. Cette réalité le frappa de plus belle, il était celui qui était tombé mais c'était son mari, en chaise roulante qui avait accouru, se jetant littéralement au sol. Et lui ne pourrait pas se relever. Il se dit alors qu'il était sacrément égoïste de lui faire subir ça.

"Je suis.. Je suis désolé." Reprit Cas en réussissant finalement à se relever.

Il tendit son bras vers Dean, celui-ci le repoussa d'un geste de main en détournant le regard. Oui, ça ne serait pas si facile.

"Laisse-moi t'aider à te relever."  
"Va manger." Répondit Dean d'un ton froid.  
"Dean.. Laisse-moi-"  
"Bordel de merde, va manger!"

Il était méchant, très méchant. Ce ton, il ne l'avait jamais employé avec Castiel. En 5 ans de mariage, 10 ans de relation, jamais Cas n'avait entendu ce ton méprisant. Il resta debout quelques secondes, totalement désemparé, la gorge serré et les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Dean lui tournait complètement le dos maintenant, presque couché par terre, dans une position qui devait être des plus inconfortables. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là comme ça. Pouvait-il? Serait-ce indigne? Il était handicapé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser en plein milieu du couloir comme ça. Il fit deux pas en arrière, analysant la situation. Il voulait qu'il mange. Bien, il allait manger, sans faim, même s'il irait vomir juste après. Il lui avait parlé, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher maintenant. 5 petites minutes. Peut-être que Dean avait besoin de quelques instants pour faire le point. Qu'en savait-il? Il recula encore un peu. Les épaules de Dean se détendirent. Il voulait qu'il quitte la pièce, c'était très clair. Alors il s'exécuta, les jambes encore un peu vacillantes. Il ouvrit le frigo, mordant sa joue très fort pour ne pas pleurer, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva: des tomates. Il n'aimait pas ça. Tant pis. Il s'assit à table, 2 tomates dans l'assiette blanche devant lui. Une des assiettes de leur mariage. Il sentit un goût de fer dans sa bouche, il avait du se mordre si fort qu'il saignait à présent. Il prit une fourchette, la planta dans une tomate et la porta à sa bouche. C'était infecte. Tout comme sa vie en ce moment. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il mâchait sans conviction. Il était si triste, si triste de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son mari, que la seule manière de le faire parler avait été de s'évanouir dans le couloir. Il l'avait fait tomber sur le sol car il n'avait pas été responsable. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il planta sa fourchette dans la deuxième tomate et la porta à sa bouche d'une main tremblante alors qu'une deuxième larme dévalait sa joue. Et si Dean ne lui pardonnait pas? Et s'il refusait qu'il l'aide? Comment allait-il faire? Il posa la fourchette à côté de son assiette tout en mâchant comme un automate. Si fade. Il se releva, posa l'assiette dans l'évier et se rinça le visage pour effacer toute trace de faiblesse. Puis il se dirigea vers le couloir où Dean était toujours au sol.

"J'ai mangé. Je peux t'aider maintenant?" Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Dean ne dit pas oui, mais il ne dit pas non non plus. Alors Cas s'approcha lentement et d'un geste encore plus doux toucha le bras de Dean. Il sentit celui-ci se raidir un peu au toucher mais il ne tenta pas de se débattre. Castiel l'attrapa donc sous les bras, et avec toute la délicatesse du monde, le reposa sur sa chaise.

"Je suis désolé." Répéta t-il en regardant Dean.

Son mari soupira en secouant la tête. Puis il se dirigea de lui même vers le salon, ignorant complètement l'existence de Cas, qui resta dans le couloir, les bras ballants et le moral au sol.

* * *

Flash back: Avril 1997

* * *

Cas et Gabriel avaient pris l'habitude d'aller boire des bières avec les Winchester. Souvent les vendredi soir, après la fermeture de l'animalerie. Ils avaient bien appris à se connaître en un mois, et Cas restait fasciné par la relation des deux frères. Totalement différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Gabriel. Ils étaient proches, certes, mais pas de la même manière. Dean et Sam étaient soudés et très complices, à se chamailler toutes les 5 minutes. Cette facette de leur relation faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup sourire Cas, ce sourire qu'il avait perdu ces dernières années. Ce fut donc par pure habitude que Castiel et son frère se rendirent au Jungle, le bar en face de l'animalerie, pour rejoindre les Winchester.

"Salut Benny!" Lança Gabriel en ouvrant la porte, suivi de près par Cas.  
"Comme d'hab les gars?" Fit Benny.

Cas hocha la tête avant prendre place à leur table habituelle, lui en face de Dean et Gabriel en face de Sam.

"Alors les gars, quoi d'neuf?" Lança Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Cas.

Ces fameux clins d'œil. Castiel lui sourit.

"Rien de très intéressant." Répondit le brun aux yeux bleus.  
"Si, moi j'ai une nouvelle très importante!" Fit Gabriel en regardant Sam.  
"J'suis censé avoir peur?" Ironisa Sammy en rigolant.

Gabriel sortit deux tickets de sa poche et les secoua devant le nez du frère de Dean.

"Je nous ai pris 2 tickets pour voir le match de football américain de l'année!" S'exclama t-il.  
"Sérieux?" S'enthousiasma Sam. "Quand?"  
"Ce soir!" Répondit Gabriel. "On part maintenant."  
"Génial, c'est parti!"

Sam se tourna vers Dean et Cas.

"On vous laisse les gars, j'espère qu'on va pas trop vous manquer."  
"Aucune chance." Répondit Dean en récupérant les bières que Benny venait de poser sur la table. "Ça en fera plus pour moi."

Castiel avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Son frère le laissait seul ce soir et personne ne remarquait que ça le gênait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester avec des gens, seul, sans son frère. Ça l'angoissait presque, et lorsque Sam et Gabriel sortir du bar et qu'il se retrouva face à Dean, il lui sourit légèrement en regardant autour de lui.

"Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça?" Plaisanta Dean.  
"Je ne stresse pas du tout." Répondit Castiel en rigolant nerveusement.  
"Si si tu stresses mon pote, j'commence à te connaître!"

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" Demanda Cas, tout de même un peu curieux.  
"Euh, laisse moi réfléchir: regard fuyant, sourire et rire nerveux, jambes tremblantes.. Je continue?"  
"Non, j'ai compris."  
"Alors, pourquoi?"

Castiel faillit demander "Pourquoi quoi?" mais ça aurait été un peu trop. Il avait très bien compris, il lui demandait pourquoi il était nerveux. Et Cas choisit d'être honnête.

"Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec des gens.. Sans mon frère. Ma vie sociale est quasi-inexistante depuis que j'ai quitté la fac."  
"T'as été à la fac?"

Il semblait surpris.

"Un an. Puis j'ai arrêté."  
"Pourquoi?" Fit Dean en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière.  
"J'ai.. Euh, c'est compliqué."

Dean s'adossa contre la banquette en cuir et posa son bras sur un des bords.

"J'ai toute la soirée." Dit-il en souriant.

Castiel entrouvrît la bouche quelques instants avant de la refermer. Il avait envie de lui raconter, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui.

"J'ai.. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une fille, quand j'étais là bas. Meg."

Dean hocha la tête. Il semblait intéressé, ce qui encouragea Cas.

"C'était une fille pleine de vie, très drôle, enjoué. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Ça a marché un temps entre nous, puis ça s'est terminé alors j'ai quitté la fac."  
"Pour une nana?" Fit Dean en haussant les sourcils.  
"Je n'aimais pas vraiment les cours, les professeurs, les sororités.. Sans elle je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de rester là bas."  
"Et depuis?"

Depuis? Qu'entendait-il par là? Cas fronça les sourcils.

"Les nanas, t'en as pas eu d'autres?" Fit Dean en s'avançant pour ne pas parler trop fort."

Cas secoua la tête négativement.

"Sans déconner, même pas un p'tit coup d'un soir comme ça?"

Nouveau mouvement de tête négatif.

"Bah merde alors, t'as quoi, 30 ans à peine? Qu'est-ce que t'attends?"  
"Je ne sors pas beaucoup."  
"Tu m'étonnes!" S'esclaffa Dean.

Cas resta de marbre, un peu vexé. Dean s'arrêta de rire.

"Désolé mec, je voulais pas te-"  
"Non, c'est pas grave."  
"C'est juste que je trouve ça dommage, y a plein de jolies filles à New York, t'as l'embarras du choix. Tu vois la serveuse la bas?" Dit-il en montrant une jolie blonde derrière le bar d'un mouvement de tête.

Cas hocha la tête.

"3 fois par semaine." Ricana Dean.  
"3 fois par semaine?" Demanda Cas d'un air crédule.  
"Le sexe Cas, j'me la fais 3 fois par semaine."

Castiel sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Il devait avoir l'air d'un enfant. Dean le regarda quelques instants, un air amusé sur le visage.

"Tu sais pas c'que tu loupes." Fit Dean en haussant les sourcils.

Cas se sentit soudainement confus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il loupait? Avec lui? Non, il parlait des filles évidemment.

"Cas, je peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu dois rencontrer des gens, faire la fête. T'as que 30 ans, profite de la vie!"  
"Je profite de ma vie."  
"Vraiment? Parce-que rester cloîtré chez toi à admirer les murs de ton appart' doit pas être super fun."

Cas soupira. C'est vrai qu'il s'ennuyait. Alors ce soir là il accepta quelque chose de fou à ses yeux. Il accepta de sortir les samedis soirs en boîte, avec Dean.

* * *

Présent: Avril 2008.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'incident, Cas s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et posa son ordinateur portable devant lui. Le fond d'écran fit bien vite son apparition : une photo de Dean et lui lors de leurs vacances à Bangkok en 2005. Dean avait ce sourire qui faisait fondre Cas et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer quelques instants. Ce sourire lui manquait. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit une nouvelle page. Bientôt, ses recherches furent fructueuses. Il lut à haute voix :

_"Que faire quand la personne qu'on aide est aigrie, méchante, violente ?"_

Ça ressemblait bien à sa situation et il était si désespéré qu'il avait fini par consulter Internet. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y fier, mais la situation était critique et il était temps qu'il agisse correctement. Il continua sa lecture :

_"...__qui conduit la personne dépendante à ressentir de la colère, de la frustration... ou à tomber en dépression."_

Dépression. Ce mot attira l'œil de Castiel. La dépression était une maladie très dangereuse et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela s'installer. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et reprit :

"_Quand le fond du problème, pour la personne dépendante, est la perte de cette autonomie de décisions ou de liberté, le moyen de compenser cette perte se polarise alors sur ce qui est ou parait encore "contrôlable", l'aidant."_

Perte d'autonomie de décisions, non pas vraiment. De liberté, en quelque sorte. Le site expliquait clairement que Dean s'en prenait à lui à cause de son état. Peut-être.

"_Voici six conseils à suivre."_

Cas se pencha un peu plus sur son écran, cette partie était intéressante. Des solutions, voilà ce qu'il recherchait.

_"Comprendre les raisons qui rendent difficile le comportement de la personne aidée en en parlant avec le médecin traitant, en s'informant sur les effets de la maladie, etc."_

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Enfin, avant d'arriver à cette étape qui était la première sur le site, il devait d'abord réussir à instaurer un dialogue, calme. Ensuite, il devait réussir à faire monter Dean à l'étage pour qu'il accepte de prendre une douche. Ça lui faisait deux étapes en plus. Il prit quelques notes sur un bout de papier et poursuivit sa lecture.

_"Analyser nos propres sentiments et comportements d'aidants, par exemple notre propre peur ou notre propre colère, car notre attitude peut être une raison de l'augmentation des difficultés rencontrées avec la personne que nous aidons."_

La peur, forcément qu'il la ressentait. La colère pouvait survenir quelques fois, comme cette fois où il avait eu envie de le secouer et de lui hurler dessus pour le faire réagir. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Se remettre en question, il le faisait bien assez. Cette étape était donc déjà accomplie.

_"Distinguer la personne et la maladie dont elle souffre, en se rappelant par exemple les bons moments passés ensemble avant qu'elle ne soit malade. Si au contraire, il y a résurgence de moments difficiles du passé encore non résolus, il faut faire l'effort de ne pas laisser interférer ces souvenirs difficiles avec nos tâches d'aidants."_

Étape plutôt difficile. Il savait que Dean était toujours « son » Dean, il était juste malade en quelque sorte. Les bons moments passés ensembles, il se les rappelait très souvent. Castiel prit une grande respiration.

_"Organiser et demander l'aide nécessaire aux aidants professionnels, envisager les solutions de répit en accueil de jour ou décider d'un placement institutionnalisé."_

Impossible et inconcevable. Dean ne le supportait déjà pas lui, son mari, alors comment pouvait-il accepter l'aide d'un inconnu ?

_"Participer à des groupes de paroles, que ce soit en réunions, via des blogs et des forums sur Internet. C'est une méthode reconnue pour apporter du soulagement aux aidants."_

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, il pourrait s'inscrire sur un site. Mais plus tard, quand les choses iraient un peu mieux. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais de son mari. Dean passait avant tout.

_"Maintenir, autant que possible, la capacité d'autonomie de décision de la personne aidée, et en définir les limites. La frontière n'est jamais facile, car en tant qu'aidants nous devons résister en permanence à la tentation de tout décider pour notre proche dépendant, et résister à ses demandes éventuellement abusives."_

Il faisait tout pour lui, c'était vrai. Mais en même temps, de sa chaise, Dean était assez restreint. Il avait besoin de Cas, il devait l'accepter. « Ses demandes éventuellement abusives », Cas aurait presque préféré qu'il lui demande des choses. Qu'il lui parle. Il referma l'ordinateur. Ce site ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé mais il lui avait donné une idée : se fixer des objectifs. Le premier était de réussir à faire monter Dean à l'étage pour qu'il se douche. Ce qui comprenait : l'installer dans le siège qui montait les escaliers sur la rampe, monter son fauteuil, le ré-installer, l'amener dans la salle de bain, encaisser sa réaction devant les aménagements prévus dans la pièce, le déshabiller, l'installer, le sortir, l'aider à se sécher et le redescendre. Il soupira. Cette étape allait être très difficile.

* * *

Flash Back : Juin 1997.

* * *

"Tu m'as bien dit que tu vivais seul ?"

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sam lui posait-il cette question ?

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Dit-il curieusement.

"Bon, voilà, j'ai un gros service à te demander. C'est à propos de Dean."

"Voilà, je veux emménager avec Jess. Rien qu'avec elle."

Il marqua une pause.

"Sans Dean." Finit-il en plissant les lèvres.

"Je comprends, mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?"

"Est-ce-que tu pourrais.. Éventuellement, de manière rémunérée bien sûr, héberger mon frère pendant quelques temps ? Juste le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose !"

Cas resta silencieux quelques secondes. Dean Winchester comme colocataire ? Un fêtard, joyeux et bruyant chez lui ?

"D'accord."

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Sérieusement ?" Fit-il en souriant.

"Oui, si ça peut vous rendre service, ça ne me dérange pas."

Dean était sympa. Cas l'aimait bien, il s'amusait bien avec lui. Les samedis soirs en boite l'avaient séduit, même s'il n'avait pas encore rencontré quelqu'un. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il sortait avec Dean tous les week-end, il commençait à le connaître et le jeune blond avait souvent fini ivre mort sur le canapé de son appartement. Ce ne serait donc pas la première fois qu'il dormirait chez lui. Il se surprit même à être enchanté par l'idée de l'accueillir.

"Merci Cas, vraiment !"

"Dean est au courant ?"

"Euh.. Non pas encore. Mais je vais lui en parler. Merci encore t'es génial !" S'exclama Sam.

"Je t'en prie."

...Avec plaisir, eut-il envie d'ajouter.

* * *

Présent : Avril 2008.

* * *

Toujours son premier objectif en tête, Cas descendit rapidement les escaliers, lorgnant du regard la rampe aménagée. Il devait être aux alentours de 19h00, Dean n'avait pas pris sa douche depuis plusieurs jours. Pour être honnête, Castiel avait arrêté de compter. Il s'était contenter d'attendre un signe de vie de son mari, mais peut-être que comme le disait le site, il devait établir une limite. Il pouvait imposer certaines choses, Dean ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Cas avait l'intention d'insister à présent, de se faire un peu plus entendre, car se laisser marcher sur les pieds n'était pas bénéfique pour son soldat. Bien au contraire, en subissant le silence de Dean, il participait à sa descente aux enfers et ce n'était plus possible. Ce soir, Dean prendrait une douche. Et s'il refusait, et bien il redemanderait, encore une fois, puis encore une fois. Jusqu'à ce que son mari lui crie dessus s'il le faut. Le site qu'il avait consulté plus tôt ne l'avait pas aidé avec son contenu, mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait que lui aussi s'endurcisse. Si lui n'était déjà pas solide, comment pouvait-il guider son Dean vers la sortie du tunnel? Il marcha lentement vers le salon où le son de la télé résonnait. Il réfléchissait à la formulation de ses mots, au ton qu'il allait employer, au regard qu'il allait lui lancer. Il devait être persuasif, comme s'il ne lui laisser pas le choix. Il fit un pas dans le salon.

"Dean, j'aimerais bien te demander quelque chose, je veux pas te déranger bien sûr mais-"

Il se stoppa. Échec cuisant. Il n'arrivait pas à être autoritaire, ni ferme. Il perdait tous ses moyens quand il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait aussi désemparé. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas le brusquer, il n'y arriverait pas. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer de demander. Dean tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air totalement désintéressé. C'en était presque blessant, mais c'était à cause de sa condition médicale. Cas se racla la gorge et reprit, essayant de paraître un peu plus sûr de lui :

"Ça fait quelques jours que tu es revenu, j'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas les aménagements dans la maison."

Dean ne répondit pas.

"J'ai aussi compris que tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide, mais je suis aussi là pour ça tu sais ?"

Sa voix était douce. Peut-être trop ? Il choisit donc de clarifier ses propos :

"Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es en train de penser, que j'ai pitié de toi, que tu es un fardeau." Il soupira. "Mais c'est faux ! Tu n'es pas tout seul, je veux juste t'aider."

Le visage de Dean sembla se détendre quelque peu. Le soldat blessé ferma quelques instants les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?"

Dean venait de prendre la parole. Sa voix était rocailleuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Cas en sauta presque de joie.

"Une seule chose pour l'instant." Commença Castiel en triturant ses doigts. "J'aimerais que tu me laisses t'aider monter à l'étage, pour que tu prennes une douche."

Dean ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder Cas.

"Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à te sentir mieux ?"

Il perdait totalement ses moyens et ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement. Dean ne l'avait pas mis dans un tel état d'angoisse depuis très longtemps. Et certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. A l'époque ses jambes tremblaient parce-qu'il trouvait Dean impressionnant et qu'être son petit-ami l'était d'autant plus. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la peur de le perdre qui le rendait malade. Dean sembla remarquer son malaise et hocha la tête. Castiel écarquilla presque les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il venait de dire oui ?

"Tu.. Tu es d'accord ?" Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Dean ne parla pas mais se déplaça jusqu'à Cas. Plus précisément derrière lui, et il se stoppa. Castiel se retourna et vit que son mari avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il regarda les poignets de la chaise roulante et comprit alors ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire silencieusement. Il s'approcha lentement de la chaise, posa ses mains sur les poignets et commença à pousser son mari jusqu'aux escaliers.

* * *

_Vos commentaires sont des mines d'or, merci beaucoup._

_J'étais si heureuse que j'en ai été inspirée. Vous êtes géniaux._

_-L_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Espoir**

* * *

Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Dean lui donnait une chance, la première depuis son retour. Il semblait mettre sa fierté de côté ce qui avait dû lui demander un effort considérable. Cas s'approchait donc des escaliers, les mains tremblantes sur les poignets de la chaise roulante. Il avançait progressivement, lentement. Il était terrifié alors qu'il avait espéré que ce moment arrive depuis des jours, une fine ouverture, la possibilité de renouer avec son mari et de l'aider dans son épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, mal le positionner sur la chaise montante, lui montrer trop de compassion que Dean associerait à de la pitié ou encore, être trop prévenant. Il allait juste lui faire prendre une douche, ce n'était pas grand-chose en soit, mais dans leur situation c'était une étape très importante. Dean allait remonter à l'étage pour la première fois depuis son retour, étage où se trouvait la chambre conjugale. Leur chambre, où ils avaient partagé toutes leurs nuits depuis des années. Tant de souvenirs qui pouvaient remonter à la surface et effrayer Dean. Le futur ne serait plus pareil, leurs nuits dans ce lit également. Peut-être que Cas prenait cela bien trop à cœur, peut-être qu'il se posait bien trop de questions alors que son mari souhaitait seulement se laver? Il n'en savait rien, et ils étaient déjà devant la chaise électrique qui remontait la rampe.

« Je vais t'aider à t'installer, tu me laisses faire ? dit Cas d'un ton neutre.

Aucune réponse de la part de Dean, ce qu'il prit pour un consentement. Un faux pas et c'était machine arrière. Il fit donc le tour de la chaise, dans le silence pesant de leur appartement, et approcha lentement ses bras vers son soldat blessé. Il vit les yeux de Dean suivre ses mouvements avec intérêts, ses yeux étaient rivés sur les bras de Cas, comme s'ils lui étaient inconnus, potentiellement dangereux. Il s'imaginait le théâtre qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de Dean. Allait-il enfin baisser sa garde? Le regard du blond vint finalement croiser celui de Cas. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il attendait, il allait donc le laisser faire. Le brun avança donc ses mains jusque sous les aisselles de Dean puis continua son chemin jusque derrière son dos pour l'enlacer. Avec force mais sans être brusque, il commença à le soulever, son odeur si familière un peu plus forte embaumant ses narines. Il n'avait pas été si aussi proche de lui depuis leur étreinte à la gare. Cette étreinte n'avait rien de romantique, mais elle symbolisait un pas en avant, et pas un des moindres. Il le prit contre lui puis se retourna avant de l'asseoir délicatement dans cette chaise étrange pour personnes à mobilité réduite. L'odeur s'éloigna petit à petit alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui à nouveau pour attraper la manette qui ferait monter le siège en haut.

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche. » dit-il tout penaud en regardant les boutons de la manette.

Il ne voulait pas appuyer au hasard et prendre le risque de générer des secousses, ou de casser le mécanisme. Il gardait tout de même son calme et regardait les touches avec attention. Un petit logo montrant une flèche en hauteur et un siège à côté lui parut le plus logique, et les touches + et – devaient régler la vitesse.

« Bon, je pense que j'ai compris, je vais appuyer. » Informa t-il Dean avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre et la chaise se mit à monter lentement le long de la rampe. Cas regarda Dean se laisser porter par la machine, les yeux rivés sur le faciès inexpressif de son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette brèche que Dean venait d'ouvrir serait permanente ou juste éphémère. Il attrapa la chaise roulante et monta les escaliers à son tour, le dos courbaturé par la fatigue et le surmenage. Arrivé sur le palier il posa la chaise à terre et s'approcha de Dean, ses gestes encore incertains dû au sentiment qu'il avait d'être intrusif. Il l'attrapa de nouveau sous les bras pour finalement le soulever et le reposer doucement sur le fauteuil avant de se placer derrière celui-ci. Il posa ses mains moites sur les poignées et commença à avancer vers la salle de bain, fixant la porte avec appréhension. Il l'ouvra finalement et entra en premier, rangeant ce qui traînait par terre afin d'assurer une accessibilité complète au fauteuil de son mari. Il vit Dean avancer de lui même vers lui et à partir de cet instant, son cerveau fit un black out total. Qu'était-il supposé faire ou même dire ? Il se retourna quelques instants, analysant la situation. Ils n'avaient pas de bain, seulement une douche. Celle-ci avait évidemment été aménagé et un fauteuil en acier était maintenant fixé au mur. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui et le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit. Il se retourna immédiatement et il était sûr que Dean pouvait lire toute la confusion dans son regard. Celui-ci regarda Cas d'un air indescriptible avant de regarder son tee shirt et de relever la tête vers lui. Le brun aux yeux bleus reprit alors ses esprits, réalisant que Dean ne pouvait pas se déshabiller tout seul. Quel idiot il pouvait être parfois.

« Oh, oui, pardon excuse-moi j'avais... »

Oublié ? Castiel se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis s'avança finalement vers son mari. Dean enleva son tee shirt qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste désinvolte. Cas suivit son mouvement, tentant de ne montrer aucune émotion face au torse dénudé de son amant. Il s'imaginait à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui de se dénuder de la sorte après tant de jours passés dans la gêne. Certaines émotions ne pouvaient être contrôlées, comme la peine qu'il ressentait à cet instant même devant le semblant de Dean qui se tenait devant lui. Il aurait tellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, sans condition. A la place, il s'approcha de son compagnon, s'accroupit et attendit que Dean ait défait sa braguette pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce corps, cette peau, il les connaissait par cœur, alors pourquoi avait-il si peur de les toucher à présent ? De ses mains tremblantes, il attrapa les pans du jean de son mari. Il resta comme cela, quelques instants, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Seule sa tête bougea, remontant lentement jusqu'à croiser deux orbes émeraudes éreintées. Il n'avait encore jamais été si proche du visage de Dean depuis qu'il était revenu du front. Leurs regards se bloquèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant de longues secondes, longues secondes durant lesquels Castiel semblait voir défiler leur passé.

* * *

Flash back : Juillet 1997

* * *

« Meeeec, ça défonce ! » s'écria Dean en entrant dans l'appartement de Cas.

Effectivement, les lieux étaient bien trop vaste pour une seule personne. Castiel sourit légèrement et se retourna vers le jeune blond. Il était content d'entendre un autre bruit que celui de sa télé, entre les murs de ses vastes pièces aux couleurs épurées.

« C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi seul. » fit Castiel en constatant le luxe dans lequel il s'était installé.

« Je suis là pour ça, » commença Dean en rigolant, « Combler le vide. »

« Ouais. » répondit Cas avec un petit sourire.

Lorsque Sam lui avait demandé d'héberger Dean, il n'avait honnêtement pas vraiment hésité. Il s'ennuyait tellement dans son immense appartement qu'il se voyait mal refuser la présence joyeuse de son frère. Ils n'avaient certainement pas beaucoup de centres d'intérêts communs, ni même la même façon de vivre mais justement, Cas avait envie de bousculer ses habitudes. Peut-être qu'il le regretterait.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » reprit le jeune brun en s'avançant vers les escaliers.

Il entendit Dean acquiescer puis le bruit de ses pas retentir derrière lui. Arrivé en haut, il ouvrit une porte, celle en face de sa chambre, et entra à l'intérieur.

« Voilà, j'espère que tu t'y plairas. » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Dean.

Le regard de celui-ci se promenait de gauche à droite et de haut en bas et un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait la pièce. Elle était assez grande, à l'image de l'appartement, un lit deux places siégeaient au centre de la pièce et le reste était à aménager.

« Je sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose mais je pensais que tu pourrais amener tes affaires et te sentir vraiment chez toi. » rajouta Castiel.

« C'est génial. »

C'était certainement la réponse la plus sincère que Castiel n'ait jamais entendu. Ce fait le fit sourire timidement alors qu'il murmurait un « de rien » presque inaudible. Dean eut un petit rire étouffé alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Y a même un balcon ? » s'exclama t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Castiel le suivit de près, posant le pied à son tour sur les dalles orangées du balcon. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois. La vue était magnifique, son appartement était en hauteur et la ville de New York leur offrait son plus beau spectacle.

« Ah, » commença Dean avant de tapoter le dos de Castiel, « Merci mon pote. »

Les yeux bleus ciel de Cas rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de Dean puis il esquissa un sourire avant de répondre cette fois-ci plus clairement :

« De rien. »

* * *

Présent

* * *

Leur jeu de regard s'interrompit abruptement lorsque Dean détourna les yeux. Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains, toujours agrippées aux pans du jean de son mari. Il soupira avant de retirer son pantalon qu'il mit dans la panière à linge sale. Il se retourna vers Dean, qui, à l'évidence, continuait de le fuir du regard. Cas soupira silencieusement avant de s'approcher à nouveau pour retirer le dernier vêtement que portait son mari. Il savait que ce serait le plus difficile à enlever, Dean était très distant depuis son retour et Castiel ne serait pas étonné qu'il soit devenu pudique à son égard. Son cœur prit une accélérée alors qu'il avançait ses mains vers les bords du caleçon de son soldat blessé. Comment un geste, qui auparavant avait une connotation érotique et plaisante, pouvait devenir aussi dure et effrayante ? Le brun enleva le dernier vêtement, prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Dean et de respecter sa nudité complète. Il se tourna alors, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit et fit couler l'eau de la douche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chaude. Toujours avec précaution et délicatesse, il amena le fauteuil roulant près de la douche et s'approcha de son mari pour l'aider à se lever. Castiel ne pouvait nier que lui aussi le fuyait du regard, il avait tellement peur que Dean interprète mal ses actions qu'il regardait ailleurs, anxieux de faire le faux pas qui détruirait tous ses efforts pour l'amener jusqu'ici. Il le déposa sur le siège en acier avant de se reculer, ses yeux se posant sur tout et n'importe quoi dans la pièce, excepté Dean.

« Je t'ai tout mis à porter de main, je vais te laisser maintenant. » dit-il d'une petite voix avant de plisser les lèvres et de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Flash back : Octobre 1997

* * *

Castiel ouvrit la porte de la pièce rapidement, l'esprit totalement ailleurs et face à ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur, il écarquilla les yeux et ressortit immédiatement. Il se maudit de l'intérieur durant quelques secondes avant d'entendre un rire.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Dean ! » fit Cas, toujours derrière la porte, les joues légèrement rosées.

Le rire de Dean résonna de nouveau, puis le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Castiel avait toujours été maladroit, c'était partie intégrante de sa personnalité et encore une fois, il faisait son show.

« C'est pas grave, tu peux rentrer j'avais fini de toute façon ! » fit Dean de l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Castiel se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire et à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait toujours cet air gêné collé sur le visage et Dean le connaissait trop bien maintenant pour ne pas remarquer son embarras. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser encore une fois, il le faisait déjà presque tous les jours depuis que Dean vivait avec lui. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui dès qu'il faisait une gaffe. Ce fut cette idée qui conforta Cas dans l'idée de revenir dans la pièce. Après tout, Dean avait l'habitude de ses maladresses et encore une fois il avait ri, alors pourquoi devrait-il se sentir si honteux ? Il abaissa la poignée doucement et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux fermés.

« C'est bon ? Je peux entrer ? » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le rire de Dean retentit de nouveau.

« T'en as pas marre de te moquer de moi ? » répondit Castiel, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Ah, » fit Dean doucement, « T'es trop marrant. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux princesse, tu deviendras pas aveugle. »

Castiel sourit et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le jeune blond torse nu, une serviette serrée autour de sa taille. Le brun n'était pas mal à l'aise avec la nudité.. En temps normal. Mais Dean avait quelque chose de différent qui ne le mettait pas forcément mal à l'aise, mais qui l'intriguait. Il l'admirait, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était un soldat. Ou qu'il possède tous les atouts psychologiques qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir. Il se tourna vers l'évier, attrapa sa brosse à dent mais un mouvement dans le miroir détourna son attention. Dean, dos à lui, avait laissé tomber sa serviette à terre et était trop occupé à s'habiller pour remarquer le soudain intérêt de Castiel pour son anatomie. En réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire (reluquer allègrement son colocataire), il laissa tomber sa brosse à dent dans l'évier. Le bruit attira l'attention du soldat qui se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Cas baissa brusquement les yeux, ses pensées totalement embrouillées par ce qui venait de se dérouler dans sa tête. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Hé, ça va mon pote ? » fit Dean, l'air inquiet.

Castiel se racla la gorge et récupéra sa brosse à dent avant de hocher la tête. Dean chercha à croiser son regard dans le miroir mais le brun l'évitait comme la peste. La main du jeune blond était toujours posée sur son épaule et il devenait compliqué de ne pas laisser son corps le trahir. Dean retira sa main de l'épaule de Castiel et rit légèrement.

« T'es bizarre. » dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée et que Cas se retrouva seul dans la salle de bain, il releva la tête et s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir. Le silence qui planait autour de lui ne l'apaisait pas, quelque chose de fou venait de se produire et seul lui en avait conscience. Il avait louché sur le corps d'un homme, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de son colocataire. Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il admirait peut-être un peu trop Dean, un peu trop de jour en jour avait-il remarqué. La frontière entre admiration et attirance pouvait-elle être si fine ? Il se rinça le visage, fixant à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir embué.

* * *

Présent

* * *

Un bruit vint fendre le silence qui planait dans la maison. Cela semblait venir de la salle de bain et l'adrénaline monta en flèche dans l'estomac de Cas alors qu'il venait se placer derrière la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le bois froid, l'eau coulait toujours et le calme avait repris place. Castiel commençait à croire qu'il avait halluciné mais le même bruit, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort retentit de nouveau. Sans réellement réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte brusquement mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un objet vint heurter sa tête. Il grimaça légèrement en se massant le crâne et regarda le tube de shampoing, ayant fait office de projectile, maintenant à terre. Il se demandait la raison pour laquelle Dean lançait rageusement des tubes de shampoing dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à en attraper un et que cet échec l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'en savait rien et cette ignorance le tuait.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? » dit-il en ramassant le shampoing.

« Je veux descendre ! » hurla presque Dean.

Castiel frémit à l'entente de ces mots. Si son mari ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis son retour, il avait encore moins crié de la sorte. En réalité, ça n'était arrivé que de rares fois durant leur vie ensemble. Ce genre de comportement avait pour habitude de chambouler Cas et Dean n'était pas sans être au courant de ce fait.

« Ok... » dit le brun aux yeux bleus, le regard un peu perdu.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes pas hein ? » cria Dean de plus belle, « Qu'est-ce-qui a, maintenant que je suis un putain d'infirme j'te fais plus bander c'est ça ? »

La violence de ces mots blessa Cas comme un coup de couteau. Il garda les yeux fixés au sol, ramassant ce que Dean avait lancé dans la pièce. Il se retenait de ne pas lâcher prise et d'exploser en sanglots devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'approcha de la douche pour y ranger les tubes et dans un automatisme, leva un bras devant son visage dans un acte d'auto-défense. Comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de l'homme qui l'avait fait tant se sentir en sécurité depuis presque 10 ans. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, Cas baissa son bras et releva doucement ses yeux tristes vers son mari. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme si quelque chose d'impossible venait de se produire.

« T'as cru que j'allais te frapper là ? » reprit Dean plus doucement, totalement incrédule.

Cas ne répondit pas, il se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bordel mais Cas, j'te ferais jamais de mal. »

Le ton de sa voix était brisé quoique ferme, toujours dans cette retenue qui le caractérisait à présent. Cas sentait qu'il était touché par la situation mais que la barrière qui se dressait entre eux était toujours bien présente.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu t'évertues à faire. » lâcha t-il dans un réflexe, d'une voix mi irritée, mi désemparée. « Finis de te doucher et je te ferais descendre. »

A ces mots, Castiel se releva et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Une fois sur le palier, il s'immobilisa quelques instants, rassemblant les pièces du puzzle que formaient ses pensées. Ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait choqué et l'impétuosité des mots de Dean ne quittait pas son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il le trouvait désirable, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne puisse pas soutenir son regard. Encore une fois, ses actions avaient été mal interprétées et il n'avait jamais été aussi confus. Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était juste la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers la chambre et s'engouffra dans celle-ci avant d'éclater en sanglots. La virulence de ses pleurs ne passeraient certainement pas inaperçue et il s'assit sur le lit, tentant de se calmer. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop de longues nuits et journées qu'il emmagasinait toutes ces émotions. Entre la fatigue physique et morale, son corps le lâchait et ses larmes ne tarissaient pas.

Ce fut un bruit qui le fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas tout seul à l'étage ce soir. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et Dean encore trempé jusqu'aux os entra dans la pièce, une serviette posée sur les genoux.

« Comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? » fit-il la voix brisée par les larmes.

« J'peux encore me servir de mes bras. »

Dean s'approcha de lui dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Arrête de pleurer Cas j'en vaux pas la peine. »

Castiel pouvait sentir que ses paroles étaient sincères et qu'il était réellement touché par la situation mais il sentait aussi qu'il restait sur la défensive. Il planta son regard embué dans celui émeraude de Dean.

« J'en peux plus. Cette situation m'épuise, les choses doivent changer Dean. Je veux que tu te battes, pas pour moi mais pour toi, parce que je ne vais pas te regarder te détruire indéfiniment. »

Dean ne répondit pas et le silence retomba à nouveau dans la pièce, le mur de pierres bâti entre les deux amants semblaient se reconstruire petit à petit. Cas était conscient que Dean s'était déjà énormément ouvert ce soir et que sa frustration s'était exprimée de manière si violente qu'il avait été pris pour cible à tord. Il était forcé d'admettre que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire. C'était même un grand pas en avant qu'ils venaient de faire tous deux, dans les cris et les pleurs certes, mais les non-dits qui s'étaient accumulés depuis des jours entre les deux hommes, avaient été révélés au grand jour. L'amour que Castiel portait à Dean n'était pas discutable, et ça malgré les paroles tranchantes que son mari avait craché sur le coup de la colère. Seulement, il réalisait peut-être un peu trop tard qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean se terrer à nouveau dans le silence. Il était grand temps qu'il tienne son rôle de mari « pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Il regarda l'alliance de Dean, posée sur la table de chevet, de son côté du lit. Il ne la portait pas lorsqu'il partait en mission et ne l'avait toujours pas remise depuis son retour. Castiel essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et se pencha pour attraper le bijou. Il le fixa quelques instants et tendit la bague à Dean. Il lui faisait passer un message, lui rappelait qu'il était son mari et que se débarrasser de lui n'était pas dans les closes du contrat. Dean regarda son alliance quelques secondes, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant là, mais lorsque Cas le vit attraper la bague et la passer à son doigt, l'espoir renaquit en lui.

« Je veux descendre. » cracha Dean, coupant à nouveau le contact visuel.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Cas hocha la tête, prit place derrière le fauteuil et sourit. Pour lui ce soir, il avait enfin gagné une bataille, et pas une des moindres.

* * *

_Alors oui, ça fait des lustres. Je sais. Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, c'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur et je ne l'écris seulement que quand je suis inspirée car je ne veux pas gâcher sa trame. En plus de cela c'est un chapitre important, un "turning point" dans le récit, c'est à partir de là que tout va changer comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Les scènes n'étaient pas très faciles à écrire puisque je ne suis pas handicapé physique et anticiper/créer les réactions possibles d'une personne dans cette situation est extrêmement compliqué, je passais donc mon temps à écrire, effacer.. Ecrire, effacer etc. Mais là, je suis plutôt contente du rendu final, je pense avoir bien retranscrit les émotions que je voulais faire passer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je m'excuse pour le retard, même si j'avais prévenu que je ne postais pas sur un base régulière car je ne peux pas m'y tenir. J'espère que je ne publierais pas la suite dans 6 mois comme je l'ai fait là. J'imagine que c'est super frustrant quand on suit une histoire d'attendre des lustres pour avoir la suite. Je vous fais pleins de bisous. Tschüss!_


End file.
